This invention relates to a time recording system having a touch panel for swimming races. A conventional touch panel for swimming races depends on the working of a sensor 4 inserted between a rear panel 3 and a front panel 2 as shown in FIG. 2, and is incorporated in a system to detect the touch action of a swimming athlete. The rear panel 3 has a vertical portion 31 and a horizontal portion 32. In this time recording system, the front panel 2 is supported via a top edge panel 1 which is so constructed that one end is fixed with a screw 8, and the other end bites the front panel 2 in cooperation with an elastic member 6. Further, the elastic member 6, as shown in FIG. 4a, has two openings 11A and 11B on its vertical surface for receiving supporting members 11 (FIG. 7), and the front panel is fixed with either of these supporting members. Furthermore, as shown in FIGS. 4a, 4b, the horizontal surface of elastic member 6 has a fold 12 near its edge 9 forming an angled portion 16. Lastly, the sensor 4 for detecting the touch action of a swimming athlete is stored in a sensor storing bag 5, and this sensor storing bag 5 has a hole 14 in the form of a triangle to drain water, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7.
With a conventional touch panel, as shown in FIG. 7, the angled portion 16 of the elastic member 6 often firmly adheres to the inner wall of top edge panel 1, which might lead to continuous activation of the sensor 4 which, therefore, could not detect the action of the touch panel. Further, the elastic member 6 has two supporting members 11, either of which is used to support the front panel 2. Thus, if an obliquely directing force acts on the touch panel, one supporting member might be raised with respect to the other, which might cause the elastic member 6 to be tilted and one side of the angled portion 16 of the elastic member might adhere firmly to the inner wall of the top edge panel 1. This might lead to continuous activation of the sensor.
Furthermore, since the contact surface between a sliding member and the elastic member forms a line at the edge of elastic member which is normal to the direction along which sliding takes place, thereby causing an increased friction is generated when sliding occurs. Therefore, sliding does not proceed smoothly which might interfere with the normal operation of sensor.
Lastly, with the conventional touch panel, when a swimming athlete kicks the touch panel with his feet to make a turn, it might lead to breakage of the sensor storing bag because of drainage of water from its water draining hole being insufficient.